A Pointless Conversation
by mewbunnysakura
Summary: The Whistle! cast takes turns being asked weird questions. First up is Sho and Tsubasa, who are our ultra-special midgets...


Disclaimer: I don't own Whistle or anything that I reference here. Whistle belongs to Daisuke Higuchi.

Yeah, this was a total whim. It was really random, but I would still like to know how I did. Please, and thanks in advance!

So, on we go!

**A Pointless Conversation of Random Plots**

"So what are we doing here again?" Shiina Tsubasa grumbled, leaning back in his chair, holding on to my desk as support. "This better be worthwhile—I didn't ask to be dragged here." Indeed he had been dragged—be me. And to where? A classroom, similar to one he had already been in the whole day. But this classroom was bare, lacking all color but one that was not even a color.

I sighed. "I need help," I said miserably. "I don't have a single clue on what I should write about nowadays. I have no plot ideas. Or, as Uchi says, plot bunnies."

Shiina's eyebrow twitched. "What? Aren't you writing all this now? I mean none at all? Absolutely none? What do you these days? Do you write at all?" Shiina stood up abruptly and slammed his hands on the wooden school desk I had in front of me. The desk creaked slightly and swayed, threatening to fall. I looked down to see that one of the legs was a little shorter than the others.

I looked back up as Shiina leaned down a bit and glared eye to eye. I felt myself back up a little; I was scared of the boy's fierceness and his ability to injure others.

"Um…" A voice spluttered. "Tsubasa-san…Rin-san…"

I felt my eyes gravitate leftwards, where Sho was also sitting next to me, but to the side of Shiina. I stared at the shy midget, but he was looking elsewhere at Shiina. Shiina stared back at him, but was still facing me. The silence was absolute—nothing but the quietest of breaths could be heard, and nothing from outside the classroom. No on dared break it—until I set my hand inside the desk and pulled out a notebook and a mechanical pencil. I clicked my pencil several times, with my head downcast, but then looked up into Shiina's eyes, expectant.

"So?" I raised my eyebrows. "Had plenty of time to think?"

"Yes," The red-haired boy shot back. He was so angry he was bright read—an extreme contrast against the plain white of the walls. The red set off his more dark-toned hair. "I don't see why I have to do this. Think of plot bunnies on your own!" He yelled furious and kicked backward, sending his chair tipping backwards in a crash.

The noise was the exact opposite of what it was two minutes ago; the deafening sound was due to the white tiled ground.

"Eh," I said. I turned to Sho, who was staring wide-eyed at all the excitement. "Sho," I called out to the black-haired boy. "What about you? Can you think of anything interesting?"

"Hmm…" Sho thought for several moments before saying, "How about soccer?"

I headdesked—literally. I was about to cry. "Absolutely not! Wrong! Wrong! NO NO NO NO NO!!" I screamed. It looked like my hyper personality kicked in. "You're wrong! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!!" I was ranting away in Japanese as Sho began his improvisation.

"No, no, I meant you could write a story on a bunch of people playing soccer." Sho added, after a couple more thoughts.

"But…" I spluttered. "I can't write that type of stuff…gah, you guys really don't help at all!!" A soft scrape interrupted me. Shiina was picking up his chair and setting it upright. Then he sat down, releasing a heavy sigh.

"How about stuff about your life?" Shiina suggested roughly.

"Ermm…well, we finished And Then There Were None by Agatha Christie, so I could probably murder mystery or something. Kill off all of you like the story.

"Absolutely not! I don't deserve to die!" Sho screamed. "I still need to play more soccer! I'm going to be a J-League player."

"Er…" I twitched. I whispered to Shiina. "Do you think I should tell him this is all a story?"

"Psh," Shiina flapped his hands. "He's too dense. So, what else?"

"Hmm..like…the one day where I was getting my lunch and the guy in front of me and the girl behind were nodding at each other?"

"So what was your reaction to that?" Sho asked kindly, pushing me along.

"' It's unnerving to stand in between two people who keep nodding at each other,'" I quoted.

A clunk interrupted me from my thoughts. I have been interrupted far too many times—and always from Shiina. I turned to glare at him, but what it looked like was him bleeding all over the table. He was also...shaking?

I panicked for a moment until the boy lifted his head and headdesked again and his silent laughter was heard. I was relieved that Shiina was shaking because he was laughing and the blood was actually his red hair.

Shiina snorted a couple times, making him truly like a boy, but that wasn't the reason why Sho and I froze. Just the mere thought of the aggressive boy laughing his head off was enough to freeze anyone. Sho and I waited for him to stop laughing like a hyena, which was like eternity. He was banging his hand on the desk, trying to stop.

Finally when he finished, both of us glared at him. I found nothing funny in what I had said. "You sounded like a…" Sho clamped a hand over my mouth, silencing me. Oops…that wasn't the smartest idea in the world. What would've been laughter could've been changed into…well, anger. Very dangerous anger.

"Ah ha ha…" I laughed nervous. "Anyways, maybe you should just visit a mental therapist or a counselor." Shiina raised an eyebrow at my two statements.

"That's it!" Sho's brown eyes brightened. His lips quirked into a huge grin. "Tsubasa in rehab! The perfect storyline!"

"Oh, you're right!" I laughed. "Good one!"

As quickly as the boy's laughter had stopped, he became angry. Which, obviously, was typical of him, but…not so great for the two victims. "WHAT did you sway?" Furious and totally had the last straw, he upturned his chair and my desk. Meanwhile, Sho and I already were skipping back and dancing around, giggling and dodging Shiina's aimless punches.

"Yo, you,: I manage to choke out. "You realize I'm videotaping this?" The stunned look on Shiina's plucked the last string.

I howled with laughter, my eyes leaked tears, as Shiina glanced around the empty room and started investigating where the camera could be.

"You…should've…seen you…face…" I gasped, my eyes bright and luminous, my cheeks pulled tight into a smirk.

I sighed and wiped my eyes, still smiling.

"You're such a liar," Shiina spat out.

"Yeah I know. But I AM recording this." I grinned and held up a recording device that was hiding in my jacket pocket.

"Oh, my God," Shiina walked away. I narrated the rest, "Shiina stalked away, to be gone forever, his "manly bod shaking with sobs."

"I heard that!" Shiina spun around. "Don't reference me!" He left the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Well," I said haughtily. "Meanie." I glanced over at Sho, who was still shaking with giggles. "Shall we go, Sho?"

"Yup!" Sho went out, and I after.

"I think I'll call this chapter THE SHORTIES," I pondered. "Hmm…maybe."

I left the room in the school of Sakura Josui, and headed out.

"Huh. That was actually boring. Maybe I could get more stimulating people?"

A thought ran through my mind.

"Hey!" I yelled out loud. People around me stared; I just noticed that I was talking and yelling at myself. "That's it," I whispered.

Why not invite the goalkeepers over? Such variety of personalities would surely be interesting!!


End file.
